Swords and Ale
by JFengel
Summary: This is the story of Eothain after the Ring Wars. This story originally started on facebook (/pages/Eothain-Rider-of-the-Mark/363897937098557) and the background information can be found there. Ongoing, the story will be updated both here and on facebook, but this shall be the unrated version. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This was the perfect day I thought to myself as I walked back home through Edoras. Éomer had finally come to his damn senses, Lothiriel seemed to be doing somewhat better I guess, well she was not all sickly and sweaty looking anymore, I got to yell at Stein, and got to make an ass out of Leod. All in all, a perfect couple hours I thought to myself; and then there was Raewen. Oh, tonight was going to be a glorious night, I thought. As I walked by the taverns, I noticed that the girls that once caught my eye really did not look the same. Sure, they were still pretty and all, but that was it. Pretty. They did not have that long dark hair, the deep brown eyes that sparkled when they smiled, her smile..her…"Oh stop it", I laughed at myself, "You're acting like a child".

Suddenly, a thought struck me. Was this what it was like for Stein with my sister? The way they looked at each other made it obvious, but the way he tended her after I had injured her, carrying her so gently like she would break, and her calling out for him.

As I rounded the corner to the house and glanced at the yard, my mood suddenly clouded over. What the hell was Stein doing cutting wood at my house? "Freda", I gritted under my teeth and stormed to the front door to confront her. What if people had seen this? What the hell was she thinking, and here I was trying to come to terms with the two of them and this is how I was to be repaid?

""Freda? Joscelin?!" I bellowed as I threw the door open.

"We're out back Éothain!" I heard Freda's voice drifting from her damn herb room.

"What the hell is Stein doing?"

"From the sounds of it, he's cutting wood", she replied with a little grin on her face. I felt my teeth clench further, as she knew I hated when she answered questions so literally. "I can see that is what he's doing", I replied rolling his eyes in exacerbation "but why is he cutting OUR wood?"

"Because he chose to do that over cutting petals in here".

"Freda, it does not look right a man you are not even betrothed to doing chores here…" I glanced at Joscelin as I finished my words, he should know better. Even if he was not raised in Rohan, Gondor could not be that different.

Suddenly Freda slammed her knife down on the table and crossed the room until she stood right in front of me; it was then an explosion of pain soared through my side.

"Freda! What the hell…"

"You are hurt and as a fellow Marshall, Steinthor is helping your family", she smiled sweetly as she turned and walked back to her table. Did she seriously just punch me? As I glanced at Joscelin, my fury grew as he was doubled over in laughter at the interaction between our sister and me.

"Joscelin!", I exclaimed, "You are not seriously taking her side in this"

"I wish to not have a broken nose before the feast this evening", he laughed in reply.

Suddenly Freda whipped around, "Feast? What feast?"

"Tonight…", I replied at the same time as Joselin "Forgive me Freda, I forgot to tell you", Joscelin apologized as he wiped tears of laughter from his face.

"Am I the only person who does not know about this?"

"Perhaps", I shrugged as I laughed. Serves you right, I thought, to not know everything that is going on, "I'll go ensure Stein knows, I would not want him to be too worn out from helping my family to attend". I felt the sarcasm dripping from every word as it left my mouth, as Freda would not accept no as an answer from him I imagined.

As I walked out of the house, I started towards Stein slowly. I knew what needed to be done, as if to save any reputation for my family. …."Éothain, Freda means the world to me"…. The words Stein had spoken as we packed up to leave the camp echoed in my mind. As I stepped closer, I caught Stein's attention and he stood up straight and placed his axe down in the ground and wiped the sweat from his face. I took a deep breath, knowing that this was the hardest thing I was going to ever have to do in my life. As I pulled my sword from its sheath I watched the look of confusion on Stein's face as I came closer to his axe and drove my sword in the ground crossing it.

As I let my breath out slowly, I lifted my eyes to meet Stein's. "Éothain? Are you sure…"

"Stein, I owe you my life, literally, after Éomer's…well let's call it a really bad week. I know that for some reason that is beyond my understanding you and Freda have fallen in love, and I will not stand in the way of this any further. Whatever your intentions are, you have the blessing of this household."

"Éothain, Freda will never lack for anything, and will know with every passing moment how much she is loved and treasured, and how lucky I am that she chose me. Her life and happiness comes before mine, and you know I would rather die than have her endure any pain or heartache.."

"You're damn right that you will die", I laughed only half joking in all reality. "But I don't think it is me that you would have to worry about killing you, I'm pretty sure she will take care of that herself"

"Yes…that she can", he smiled as he stepped closer to me and clasped my arm, "Thank you…brother"

I smiled and then overhearing the rustling coming from behind me rolled my eyes as I yelled, "Yes, Freda..you and Joscelin can come out now I know you're listening to every word we have been saying"

Just as my words ended, I watched as Freda swirled past me and into Stein's arms; I had not seen her so happy in such a long time, since before our parents had died. "Just do me a favor", I addressed the two of them, "Please no kissing in front of me. Now, I think there is a feast to attend, and I for one needs some ale…lots of ale".

At the insistence of my siblings and Raewen, I headed to the hall before them to join the feast as they needed to get some items together for Lothiriel. As I walked, it was strange to not feel the weight of my sword at my side; at Freda's insistence I left my sword at home, as she played on my guilt of what happened last time I was drinking. "Who the hell would think of herbs when there is food and ale in abundance", I muttered to myself, really wishing that Raewen had joined me in entering the hall, as would love to flaunt her in front of Leod, who I knew would be guarding the halls with a scowl as usual. I grudgingly walked in the hall by myself, but my mood was lifted by the laughter and cheer throughout the hall. I grabbed an ale immediately, and felt the cool liquid slip down my throat, soothing my nerves after my talk with Stein earlier. I knew it would be hard to give him the blessing of our household, but it was something that had to be done. If only my father had still been alive to do such a deed, to be able to see the woman my sister had grown to be, and her horrible taste in men I laughed to myself.

As I scanned the room, I noticed Stein looking in my direction obviously looking for Freda. I smiled as I walked over to him. "I've forbidden Freda from coming this evening..." I watched as Stein narrowed his eyes, "Aye, and you think I can believe you, huh? I can't imagine you to be able to forbid her anything. Actually, I can't imagine anybody is able to." With his laughter at the end of his words, I then realized Calin was sitting beside him and sat down beside her. I grabbed an ale from the table for myself and Calin and with a clink of our mugs and a smile, we took a large sip.

"I remember the first time when we sat like that together but it did not end so good. I'm glad that things have changed. Cheers!". Stein's words rung true as we drank our ale in one a gulp. "And where is your lovely Lady Healer, Eothain? I thought you will pretend ill only to be close to her, don't tell me you didn't thought about it", Stein laughed as he winked at Calin.

I rolled my eyes at his mention of Rawen. "My lovely healer is with my sister and brother and the moment, and do not worry she will join me soon". I grabbed another round of ale for us, "Unlike you Stein, I do not have to pretend anything with her..." Turning to Calin as I handed her another ale I felt a huge grin cross my face. "And here is to the first of many this evening...better late than never huh?"

My conversation with Stein and Calin was suddenly cut short with the arrival of Raewen with my sister. I felt my mouth drop momentarily, but gained my composure quickly seeing that Joscelin was not at her side. "Please, join us. Shall I try to find you some wine or is ale alright?", I smiled as I gestured to her to sit and as she did I discreetly elbowed Calin who was giggling next to me. With a smile, she sat down gracefully in the chair next to me and thankfully the ale that I had given Calin suppressed her laughter.

As I sat and watched Raewen speak, the whole world around me vanished. All I could see was this goddess before me, never had I seen hair so dark before, well besides Lothiriel, but this was different. Her dress seemed to appear from her skin...I wondered what it would feel like under my..."Ouch", I yelled feeling a hand smacking across my head. "Calin, what the hell was that for?"

"Because this lady you are staring as if she would be a piece of cake asked you for wine rather than ale", she replied holding out her empty mug as she continued, "And since you go to fetch that wine, bring some more ale for us, will you? Thank you." I heard her words, but somehow they were not fully registering with me, and then it hit me...wine. Dammit, yes, wine. Why was I acting like such a fool? I was actually thankful as I got up from the table in search of wine and more ale, as I think I needed another mug myself and the time to get my act together. As I glanced out at the dance floor, I saw Freda smiling and laughing as she danced in sync with Stein. I opened my mouth to yell at them, and then wisely closed it. I gave them my blessing after all, and in all reality she deserved to be happy. As I grabbed a mug of ale and downed it I finally found Eyletha in the middle of the food. "...and who is the loveliest of them all", I smiled as I kissed her cheek. "Oh Eothain", she brushed me off laughing, "I'm guessing you're looking for something". "For me to be 20 years older so you could take me seriously", I laughed, "would you happen to have some wine here somewhere?" I watched as one eyebrow shot up on her face, "Wine? Either you have fallen and hit your head or trying to impress some lady"

"Both, I replied", a full grin on my face. With a shake of her head and laughter, I watched her head out back to see what she could find.

Suddenly I felt something smack off the back of my head, and a piece of bread landed on the floor beside me, followed by Calin's voice drifing over the crowd, "Hey… Marshall! Yes you! Come one Éothain… where is that ale and the wine for your lady, or do you still need to brew the ale? We die of thirst over here!"

I wanted to send her the dirtiest look ever, but with Raewen beside her I did not dare. Instead I smiled sweetly and held up a mug of ale and with a wink drank the mug down while watching her, and then laughed at the look of horror that crossed her face. Thankfully Eyletha came back to where I was smiling and holding a flagon of wine, "I hope she's worth it", she laughed. "You cannot even begin to imagine", I smiled as I grabbed a few more mugs of beer and made my way back to the table and set two huge mugs in front of Calin, "There. That should ensure you don't die before the evening is over", I laughed and then turned my attention to pouring the wine for Raewen.

As I started to pour the wine, I glanced towards Raewen and slowly traced her skin with my eyes, trailing up her arm to where neck, gazing at the necklace around her neck and how it laid...suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Calin's voice, "Don't you think the goblet is full enough?" I looked down and cursed at the liquid starting to pour over the rim and the droplets that fell on Raewen's hand. Thinking quickly, I picked her hand up and kissed the wine off of it, "If I had known wine could taste so sweet i would have switched long ago". I watched as her face blushed and a smile crossed her face. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Calin clasped her hand quickly over her mouth. "Having troubles with your ale Calin?" I asked with a wink.

"Hahaha! Éothain… you and wine! Hahaha You must be really smitten with her if you would be able to switch from ale to wine, true?" I turned and scowled at Calin, "Smitten enough to ask a beautiful woman to dance." I held out my hand to Raewen, "Shall we?" With her hand in mine, we started to move towards the dance floor when Calin piped up once more, "Milady, I would be careful. He may be a good warrior but I don't think he might be a good dancer. Just watch your feet." I turned and threw her a deadly look, as I really did not want Raewen to get the wrong impression of me, and gritted my teeth as I watched Calin stick her tongue out at me. Drink your damn ale Calin, I laughed to myself, and we'll see if your tongue is just at quick later.

As we approached the floor, I placed one hand on her waist and pulled her close. "Are you ready?", I whispered in her ear and with a grin we joined in the dance. Her laughter was infectious and the joy in her eyes with each and every turn and move. The look on her face and the feeling of her in my arms was well worth the hours I had dedicated to learning our dances of Rohan. I could hear my mother's voice in my head, "Any man can fight my son, but to be able to dance with a woman that is true art".

"Just a minute, Éothain", I heard Raewen whisper in my ear, "there is a child who looks scared..." I followed her gaze and recognized the child right away. "That's Luna's daughter Siora" I surveyed the room quickly and frowned, "I cannot see her mother. I'll go look for her". With a quick bow, I left and watched as she walked towards the child. As I left the room and out of earshot of Raewen, I let my displeasure show. "Where the hell are you Luna?", I muttered, as I really wished to have Raewen back in my arms. Who the hell leaves a child alone, especially on a feast night. She should have someone watching her. I grabbed another ale to sip on as I left the room in search of Luna, knowing that her red hair would give her away wherever she was.

As I walked the vicinity, my ale quickly vanished, and still I had not found Luna anywhere. It was then I realized that I had not seen Haldor either on my searches. "Haldor...he better damn well know where his betrothed is", I grumbled as I went to his house. "Haldor are you there? Have you seen Luna? I can't find her anywhere.", I yelled through his door while giving it a good pound.. I heard some muffled voices and the door opened revealing a flushed Haldor, his clothing quickly thrown on by the looks of it.

A look of surprise crossed his face as he saw it was me at the door and asking for Luna. "Yes, Luna is here with me and what has happened?"

Knowing by the way he was standing in the door, she too was gathering her clothing, I spoke over his shoulder, "What has happened is that Luna's daughter came to feast looking for her and is quite scared and upset that her mother had left her alone. She is with Raewen right now, and I suggest you two had better get your damn clothing on and see to her, or should I find the child's grandfather and explain the situation?"

I watched as Haldor shook his head, "No...no need... Actually...we... Luna was helping me to treat my hands...and...". I watched as he held out his wounds hands, and rolled my eyes, such a feeble excuse. "Yeah, yeah, whatever", I dismissed his words. "Hurry up Luna!", I yelled over his shoulder. I glared at Haldor who was still blocking the door, "We will come in instant, my lord.", he bowed his head as he spoke. "You damn well better be directly behind me", I scoffed at the two of them as I turned and started to walk back to the hall.

I had much better things do then search for people that should have to be looked for; there was ale to drink and a gorgeous woman to dance with and watch my..."Freda!" I suddenly thought out loud, as I tried to remember the last time I had seen either of them. I felt a guttural growl escape my throat.

"HALDOR AND LUNA...NOW!" I yelled, my patience wearing very thin.

" Hey! Yell at me again I swear I will hit you Éothain!" Luna spat out and grabbed my wrist, "Come on then, and you can tell my father all you like I can handle his temper!". As I felt her hand on my wrist and heard her words, the first thing I did was go to reach for my sword which in her case was fortunately not on my side. I gritted my teeth and felt blood well in my mouth and used every ounce of restraint not to strike out at her as I shook her grip from my wrist. I could see Siora in our view who went immediately to her mother's arms

"Luna!", I heard Haldor hiss at his wife and turn quickly to me, "Forgive her my lord, this is not disrespect...she just...she has had a tough day. I made her upset earlier and she still is at the edge of her nerves. And yet her daughter...she really cares about her. She is just worried. Don't be too harsh with her my lord, please." He pleaded, dropping his head in respect.

I clenched my teeth at Haldor's apology, trying my best to control my anger. How dare this woman speak to any man in this manner, especially the First Marshall. As I watched her holding her child, I held my anger as much as I could, I would not disrespect Luna in front of her child. "This time I won't", I spat out at Haldor and then continued, "But you Haldor better give a warning to your soon to be wife. Never again she shall speak that way to any soldier of Rohan."

"Thank you my lord", he replied quietly and I watched as he bowed in respect, knowing the seriousness of what had just occurred.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." I stated as I approached Raewen, "Thank you for keeping the child company. If you will excuse me my lady, I seemed to have misplaced my sister. I shall be back as soon as I find her". I lifted her hand to my mouth and brushed her knuckles with a kiss before I turned around to start searching.

"Stein...you better not be with her..." I mumbled under my breath as I walked away taking as deep of breaths as possible to calm myself as I searched for Freda. I spied Esothor as I walked around near the gardens of Edoras. "Have you seen Freda?", I spat out as he knew quickly by the look on my face I was not in the mood to joke.

"She's sitting with Stein over in the garden…over there." I looked in the direction his hand was pointing.

"Where? Here? Are you sure?", I quickly answered him and with a nod I headed in the direction he had pointed. Were they that quick to undermine my blessing? I had taken a huge step, and they are off alone in the night? This was not going to look good, the new Marshall of the West soliciting alone with the First Marshall's sister? Did either of them have no sense?

"STEIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN ALREADY!" I yelled as I spied the two of them sitting on a bench.

"Eothain...", Stein sighed as he and Freda both turned to face me. "What? "What happened?", I heard him ask as he pulled my sister in closer to him, "What have I done?"

"What happened? Are you seriously sitting here with an un-betrothed woman alone AND YOU ARE ASKING ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? I've already had to take care of one problem which I should not have had to do and listen to their ungratefulness and not taking responsibility for their own children, but to have to search around here for my own sister and find her with you? I gave you a blessing earlier, but that does not mean you were to take advantage of it!" I was seething in anger and was about to pull Freda from his arms when suddenly I noticed I noticed a smirk cross Freda's face and she held her hand up before me. "I don't know who wronged you earlier my brother, but you have one fact wrong. Steinthor was sitting with his betrothed...and as you can see, we sat in a public place and were actually just sitting and talking. Éothain...what happened? Who was not taking care of their own child?"

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but as I looked at her hand and saw the ring and the smile on Stein's face, I could not figure out what to say. As I looked at their faces, I saw the joy and happiness extruding from them, and I really did not wish to take any of that joy from them.

"It is nothing that cannot wait for later", I smiled. "I guess we should go have a drink in celebration of this news".

"Sounds good brother", Stein smiled and clasped my shoulder. I shook my head, still unsure if I liked that word of not coming from his mouth, but I figured I had better get used to it. As I turned to step away, a wonderful thought popped in my head and I stopped and turned to the two of them. "It just occurred to me, as Joscelin is your oldest sibling and he is half Gondorian...we should probably abide by Gondor traditions and have a 2 year courting period". I watched as both of their mouths dropped in shock and with a huge smile I turned and walked back to the feast, hopefully finding Raewen quickly.

I continued laughing as I walked away, overhearing Stein yelling at me, "Two years? Did he just say two years? ARE YOU CRAZY!? Freda do something or I will kill him! 2 years... DAMN YOU, ÉOTHAIN!"

I knew deep down I would not make them wait that long to be married, but the look on both of their faces was completely worth the statement. As I approached the hallway where I had left Raewen, I looked around and could not see her anywhere. "Looking for your healer?", I heard Captain Léod grumble. "Not that it matters to you, but yes I am", I replied curtly. "She's gone with that other healer, Joscelin, to get stuff for the queen. She told me to tell you that she will be back later...for some reason she thinks I'm a damn messenger or something for you".

"Would it kill you to be actually polite to someone for once?", I muttered as I entered the hall. All I knew is that I needed an ale after hearing that Raewen had left with my brother. I grabbed a mug and just as I brought it to my lips, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and whisper in my ear, .."Dance with me". I spun around and realized it was Tessyn who snuck up on me. "Only you could sneak up on me", I laughed and set down my ale and then grabbed her hand. "The honour would be mine", I smiled as we approached the rest of the people dancing.

We laughed as we danced, knowing each other's moves well. "I almost forgot", I smiled at her as I spun her around once more, "I've received a letter from Elfhelm today and he speaks great words of Bar and Cynric, they are doing well. I shall be sending him back a letter by eve tomorrow if you wish to include a note to them."

I watched as pride swelled over her face at the mention of the boys, "You are too kind to us Éothain, helping them find a place to train and somewhere to take them in." "It is you that is the kind one Tessyn, helping those who lost their parents in the war. I'm only giving them an opportunity and a fresh start at the Mark, you are the one who gave them purpose and a helping hand. Speaking of training, how fares Galan?"

"Oh, he's waiting patiently until his 14th name day, and he's hoping that the new Marshall might take him in the West."

"I will talk to Stein soon, as we shall be heading down to Hornburg to train. Galen will make a fine addition".

Our conversation flowed easily as we danced, and suddenly our steps took us near Luna and I felt my body stiffen in hatred towards the woman as I watched her chatting with Deryn. "Éothain, do not blame her for her actions the other evening, my wounds shall heal. Women are very quick to judge my profession and think the worst, but you know what I always say.."

"A friendly smile and a little cleavage sells the ale to provide for the children", I laughed as I finished her words, knowing damn well I'd rather buy ale from a face like hers than a grumpy old man. "It is not just over the other night", I continued, "I had to search for Luna earlier as her daughter came looking for her scared and alone. " I could feel my body stiffen in anger as I thought of her words and the way she thought she could grab my wrist.

As always, Tessyn could sense my anger and pulled me to the side of the room and made me sit down and sat down on my lap to prevent me from getting up. "I hear there is a lovely healer that has caught your eye", she laughed. I smiled, suddenly my thoughts turning to Raewen, "I cannot explain it Tessyn, she's just….well…."

"Infatuated you to make you speechless." She laughed as she smiled, "Shall she be returning to dance with you, you both looked wonderful together"

"She is with Joscelin right now, but she left word that she would be back. I remember a time ago when you made me speechless." I winked as we continued dancing.

"That was before we realized we were better as friends", Tessyn laughed. "Indeed", I stated, and then a wonderful idea popped in my head, "Perhaps my brother would care for a dance with you!"

As I sat at the table with the rest of the Marshalls after our night of feasting, I still found it strange to have Stein sitting here. After the news I found out the night prior with he and Freda, I was really unsure about sitting here with him, knowing how we carried on at times and I really never wanted to hear about my sister in that way at all.

"Elfhelm sends his regards from the East, and shall ride to Edoras for the next gathering and he sends on his regards to you Stein, and looks forward to working with you in the future. Gamling, I want to take this moment to thank you kindly for the wonderful job you have done keeping the West Mark in order while we fulfilled the spot. You are a trusted friend and warrior, and I for one knows that your wife will be happy to finally have you to herself, as well as your children." With Eomer's words, I saw the smile form on Gamling's face, and agreed with every word. He had done an amazing job keeping the West in order, but

"Don't mess up my system Stein!", Gamling laughed.

"Speaking of that", Éomer turned to both myself and Stein, "How soon can you two head to Hornburg? Éothain knows the city well, and can help you make the transition smoothly."

"Oh, I could head out after the meeting", I laughed with a grin knowing that would put some distance between Freda and Stein, much needed distance. "Yeah, I bet you could.", Steinthor replied with a wry smile.

Suddenly Stein's smile was replaced with a look of seriousness, "My King, you know my life, my sword and my axe belong to you and are to your disposal whenever you wish. But as a new Marshal I would like to swear to you my loyalty officially, in front of the most noble and greatest warriors of Rohan". With a nod from Éomer, he continued kneeling before him, "Here do I swear fealty and service to Rohan, and to the Lord and King of the realm, to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this house henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, or the world end. So say I, Steinthor, son of Thorstein, rider of Rohan, Marshal of the West Mark."

I kept my mouth shut as I watched Stein kneel before Eomer, and was actually quite surprised by this move, but then again he was best friends with Theodred and learned well from him how to portray himself in front of kings when it was needed. But, when he spoke the words "to speak and to be silent", I felt myself snicker, not being able to keep it in "Good luck with being silent Stein", I muttered to myself, "and not just with being Marshall but with my sister as well. You will find she always needs the last word".

"Sire, this man claims to be Elthalion...one of the Rangers that helped us during the war at the River Isen, and then again at Helm's Deep,", Léod entered the room and introduced a man. "Welcome to Edoras, Elthalion", I watched Eomer greet the man. "Any man who fought with our kin at the River Isen and at Helm's Deep is welcome in our lands. May I ask the nature of your visit here in Edoras?"

"Thank you, Sire. It was not easy those days at the river, but I was honored and proud to fight by your people...including Prince Theodred. As for my purpose here in your city; I have come directly from Lothlorien with a sense of my skills being needed once more in Rohan. Lothlorien is well underway to being healed and restored; though it's heart is gone now. These past many months since the coronation of King Elessar and marriage to Queen Arwen; I have been there helping the Elves in honor of my parents. For I lost both there as they defended the woodland realm against the Shadow's forces from Dol Guldur. Now, I return to Rohan to see if my skills might be needed once more before I turn my eyes homeward to the North. I have more skills than just with blade and bow, and more than just a hunter. If you still have those who are sorely wounded; I can aid in such matters"

As I watched the man talk, I could see the sadness creep subtly across Éomer's face at the mention of Theodred, about the same sadness that crossed Stein's face.

"My thoughts are with you for the loss of your parents, many honourable lives were lost in the wars that ravaged Middle-earth. It seems that Rohan has attracted many gifted healers of late", Éomer replied but as soon as he mentioned healers my thoughts immediately drifted to Raewen, and how she felt in my arms the evening prior and her disappearance to the healing hall.

"We do have many injured from our recent battle in Moria, and I am sure that any help you can offer would be greatly appreciated. Captain Léod shall show you to our healing house and you can get acquainted with the healers there if you wish. I do have some business here that needs attending to with my men, but perhaps after we shall talk of your trials and a place to say here in Edoras", Éomer dismissed the man.

"Is there any other business that needs to be brought forth?", Éomer turned his attention back to the meeting.

"Yes, my King", Stein spoke up. "Galmod. He should have returned already but still there's no any news from him... I have a really bad feeling. My Lord, we should send men to find him..."

Dammit, I thought. It was true, Galmod should have returned long before now. So much had happened since his departure, and some of which I was glad he was not here to witness, though I imagine he would have said his piece to Éomer if he had seen the way he had been acting.

"I agree Stein", Éomer nodded with a look of concern crossing his face, "it has been way too long and a group of men need to be sent out." I nodded and then an idea crossed my mind, "As, as Marshall who would you suggest to leave to head in his direction?"

"Thank you my King. Well, I wish I could go myself, but if I must choose I would say Aefric will be the best man for this task. What do you think, my Lord?"

"Aefric is more than capable. Make the arrangements with him."

I had to agree wholeheartedly with Stein's opinion with sending Aefric, and I could well imagine that Gear would be joining him in an instant to help search for Galmod.

"Thank you my King", Stein bowed and left the room.

Éomer turned his attention back to me, "Éothain, a word. After you feel Stein is set up proper in Hornburg, I need you to head to Aldburg. I've received word from Elfhelm about a group of people up north, causing some disturbances but evading their patrols".

I was glad that Eomer was bringing up these issues, and I could not wait to have Dundling blood on my sword again after what they had done to Freda and Lothiriel. "Yes, Elfhelm described such events to me as well. Dundling?"

"We are not sure. Speak with Stein and make the arrangements for Hornburg."

"It shall be done", I smiled hoping we could exit Edoras quickly, not just so I could figure out what was going on with Elfhelm in the East, but also to get Stein the hell out of Edoras.

"Any reason in particular you and Stein are on such behaviors and wishing to get him out of Edoras quickly?", Éomer asked slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes…he and Freda are to be married, and I intend to make them wait as long as possible, and as far away as possible while they wait", I laughed.

I shook my head and laughed, "Good luck with that."

"Yeah, seems like I have no choice in the matter, but she could do worse and at least there is one good thing in all of this." I watched as Éomer looked curiously for me to continue, "At least I can tell her husband what to do".

With a deep breath I walked back through the village, headed to find Raewen in the healing house, too much time had passed since I had seen her, or my brother and knew they were both working hard. There was a lot of information to cover with Stein and Gamling, and to my surprise I actually was having a good time working with him. There was only once he was about to start talking about Freda but a quick look stopped him in his tracks. A sound in the distance caught my attention and seeing the entourage of riders from Dol Amroth that had arrived, I figured I should give up my hopes of heading to the healing house to find Raewen and head to Medusled instead, as I imagined my presence was going to be required. As I made my way around the riders, I spotted Éomer and made my way over to his side. "Where is Lothiriel, should she not be greeting her kin? ", I asked him noticing her absence.

"She is chatting with her brother Elphir", he laughed as he rolled his eyes, "Trust me, you will not get a word in edgewise between those two."

I walked by his side as we made our way over to two young ladies, obviously relatives of Lothiriel by their looks. "Miriel. Thalia. Welcome to Edoras. Your cousin is….catching up…with Elphir", I watched as Éomer greeted them with a slight bow. "May I present Éothain, my first in command. If you have any issues during your stay here, please seek him out".

Oh no you don't Éomer, I laughed to myself, you are not pawing these ladies off on me, they are of your relations to entertain not mine.

I looked between the two young women standing before me. "Hlæfdige Miriel, Hlæfdige Thalia, it is wonderful to meet the kin of our Queen", I smiled as I reached down and raised each of the ladies' hands to my lips and grazed their knuckles with a kiss, "Are all the ladies in your family of such beauty?"

I suddenly felt Éomer's elbow in my side, and that only put even more of a grin on my face. Seeing that Thalia had blushed under my words, I bent my arm for her to hold so I could escort her into Medseld, and looked towards Éomer and Miriel and saw the scowl on each of their faces. "Let us go find your cousin min Hlæfdige", I smiled at Thalia and set off into the hall.

I could hear Éomer laughing along with Miriel behind me, and was thankful when we approached where Lothiriel was with her brother. As I looked between the four of them, it was quite easy to see the family resemblance between them all. It was wonderful to see Lothiriel so happy, it had been too long since I had seen her this way. I was thankful to hear her ask for Freda, and with a quick smirk to Éomer, I bowed and left the room listening to the chatter behind me.

I had not even gotten to the end of the hall when I heard Éomer yelling my name. I stopped and waited him, surprised he had been able to leave the gathering so quickly. "Banished already were you?", I laughed.

"No…we have 300 swan knights. After you fetch Freda, I'm going to need your help"

"300? Well, thankfully the construction is done up on the north east field. I'll get Freda. You better warn Eoytha, you know she will have your head if she is not aware of the extra mouths."

I turned and set off quickly to the house, all thoughts of finding Raewen abandoned for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hig…. **Íeðe….." (Hey…..easy)**

"Éothain.. you have a death wish with that gæg beast.."

"He's not a beast, he just…..stubborn", I yelled back at Éomer as I patted the horse's neck. "Don't you listen to a word he says Gúðfloga (winged fighter). You will be a magnificent mount, and I trust us to cross Rohan multiple times".

"Drífe", I whispered as I moved my hips, slowing teaching him the motions knowing that before long he would respond to the slightest touch and a gentle word. As I glanced once more at Éomer, I noticed Ésothor strolling up beside him with a grin on his face that I knew meant he was up to no good.

"Hig! Éothain, úre se leofesta hælend wishes a word with you." (your dearest healer)

I opened my mouth to yell at him when I noticed Raewen appear from behind him, and I was glad that she did not have that much command of the Rohirric tongue.

"Gúðfloga ærne (run)", I whispered as I moved my weight forward. He immediately responded to my touch, and I gently pulled on his reins to guide him towards Raewen. As we came near the fencing, something suddenly caught his eye and I felt him buck him on his hind legs.

"Éothain!" I could hear Raewen's voice as the reins slipped from my hands and my body landed on the ground, his hoof knocking off my shoulder and side. Ésothor quickly leapt the fence, and grabbed the reins to steady the horse and just as I was about to get up Raewen appeared at my side.

"Where are you hurt? Let me check"

As I lie on the dirt, I could feel her hands gently prodding my shoulder and neck, slipping under my tunic to run down my side. At that moment, I truly did not know if I was hurt or not, all I could focus on were her hands running across my skin, her face so close I could just reach up and press my lips on hers.

"I need to get you home, are you okay to walk?", she stated, taking control of the situation. Anything to be in your arms I thought.

Suddenly I noticed Éomer at my side as well. "I'll get him up for you Raewen and help him home".

"Gently!", she commanded as Éomer started to help me up from the ground. As she turned and started to lead the way, Éomer shot me an inquisitive glance knowing damn well I had taken much worse falls from a horse before. I ensured Raewen was still facing the other direction and winked at him, to let him know I was not that hurt. I watched as he shook his head, with a grin.

"Just lay him on the bed Éomer, I'm going to grab a couple of items."

Éomer dropped me on my bed, knowing my ruse of not being as hurt as I was letting on. "Will you survive?" he smirked.

"I'm not sure…I probably will not be able to attend to my duties for at least the rest of the day", I laughed gently, ensuring that Raewen was not hearing us from out back.

"Remember your brother…."

"Oh, do not worry about him, there is noth…"

"Do you need any more help?", Eomer asked as Raewen came within earshot cutting me off.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for getting him here. I will see you this evening before I retire and let you know of his condition.", she replied as she made her way over to my side, setting some items on the table near my bed.

"I look forward to it', Éomer replied and with a nod and a smirk left the house.

"I need to take your tunic off, can you move enough to help me, I really do not wish to cut it off.", Raewen stated, the healer in her taking over the situation.

I sat up not disturbing my shoulder, as in all reality it was throbbing in pain and that was not a lie, but I had suffered much worse in my life. I could feel her hands fumbling with my belt and pull my shirt off. Behave…I thought to myself…my primal urges screaming at me as this beautiful creature before me was unclothing me. I heard her gasp gently taking in the view of my chest, obviously seeing the scars from my battles.

"Tell me if this hurts", she muttered as she started to run her hands over my shoulder and chest, obviously trying to look for injuries, but I watched as her eyes changed to one of hunger as she skimmed my muscles.

I raised my good arm and wrapped it her behind her head pulling her close to me, I could not handle this any longer. I needed to feel her under me. "Raewen", I whispered just before I placed my lips on her, my hand entangling itself in her hair, deepening my kiss. A moan escaped from her, and I pulled her down to lie with me in the bed, feeling her arms wrap around my body. Her body conformed against mine; the feel of her silk dress against my chest was maddening.

"Éothain…",she whispered as I ran my lips down her neck and slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, following the fabric with my lips as I pushed it away. Her skin was like silk under my lips and fingers, and as her dress disappeared from her body the feeling of her skin against mine was almost one of torture, a faint smell of jasmine filling the air. I ran my fingers down her side, tracing the outline of each breast, my tongue teasing each nipple. I could feel her legs wrapping around my waist, holding me in closer as her breathing became ragged, her body rising for my touch. Before I knew what was happening, she was on top of me. "Lie still…", she whispered as she started with lips just behind my ear, running down my neck and the center of my chest, all the way down to the band of my pants.

I reached down and wound my fingers in her hair as she started tracing the skin of my pants gently placing her finger tips just enough beneath them to make me want to rip them off immediately. I pulled her back up to me, wrapping my arms around her feeling her press into my chest. I gasped as she bit my neck gently, and it was then I turned my head and saw my father's sword lying by the door and Eomer's words echo in my mind, "Remember your brother.."

"Raewen….stop….we need to…."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No…yes….just…Joscelin…I can't do this to him…" I think those were the hardest words that I ever said in my life. I desired this woman more than anything in the world, but taking her right now was not the right thing to do.

She sat up and grabbed immediately for her dress.

"Raewen, don't get me wrong, I want you….more than any woman I have ever wanted in my life, it's just…you and Joscelin..and I don't know where we stand and…. You have to choose"

A look of horror crossed her face…"but I can't" she whispered and I saw tears start to well in her eyes.

I reached up to brush the one stray tear that escaped and was running down her cheek.

"Don't touch me.." she growled and threw her dress on quickly and ran out of the room.

"Raewen…please", I called out after her sitting up out of bed, pain searing through my shoulder as I went to the door after her.

As I reached the door, I realized that it was too late and she was long gone.

"Stupid Éothain….that was really stupid.." I admonished myself, you could have had her…but you had to be all noble and think of your brother.

I turned around and punched the wall, feeling even more pain sear through my arm and shoulder dropping me to my knees. The only thought in my mind at that moment was that I really needed to get as far away from Edoras as I could at the moment, and would press Éomer to let Stein and I leave before Galmod's return. I had to put space between this woman and myself…


End file.
